


Заканчивай с этим

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues), LRaien



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mick Rory Is A Good Bro, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Мик пытается намекнуть Лену, что встречаться с Флэшем — так себе идея.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Заканчивай с этим

— Заканчивай с этим дерьмом, — советует Мик, открывая бутылку пива. — Заканчивай засматриваться на пацана.  
— Я даже не начал, — хмыкает Лен.  
Мик в ответ хмурит брови, на что Снарт серьёзнеет и говорит:  
— Да ладно тебе, он просто забавный. Как… медвежонок. Ты его дразнишь, он хмурится, а ты смеёшься.  
Мик пожимает плечами и возвращается к мыслям исключительно о пиве.

— Серьёзно, заканчивай, — напоминает Мик спустя пару недель, опускаясь на диван рядом со Снартом с бутылкой в руках. — У вас свиданка сегодня была.  
Лен закатывает глаза и отбирает у Мика пиво.  
— То, что Красненький похитил меня и беседовал со мной о смене профессии, нельзя назвать свиданкой.  
— Ты купил ему мороженое?  
— Украл.  
— Он возмущался?  
— Только после того, как доел.  
Мик подсаживается поближе к Лену, вытаскивает бутылку у него из рук и вздыхает.  
— Мы тебя потеряли, Лен. Учти, если свадьба без фейерверков — я не приду.  
Лен запускает в него подушкой, они проливают пиво на диван, на себя и на ковёр, а затем ещё пару часов спешно исправляют последствия: диван Лизе очень нравился, она нашла его на какой-то распродаже и заставила братца с напарником поднимать треклятый предмет мебели на четвёртый этаж. Ещё одного такого шоу Лен с Миком бы не перенесли даже ради эстетического чувства Лизы.  
Тема была временно закрыта.

— Уже поздно требовать, чтобы ты заканчивал свои шашни с Флэшем, да? — обречённо спрашивает Мик, совершенно не смущённый тем, что застал своего напарника голым в постели с его любовником. Без маски Мик ни за что бы не узнал пацана, но его красный костюм болтался на спинке кровати и был явно слишком хорошо сделан для обычного стриптизёра. Хотя, хрен его знает, может, Лен косплеера подцепил.  
Впрочем, парнишка сам себя сдает, мгновенно покраснев и размывшись, через секунду уже будучи в костюме. Выпалив «самиразберитесьпожалуйстаспасибоипокален», он исчезает, оставив Негодяев одних.  
— Ты мне обломал отличный секс, Мик.  
— Ты мне обломал спокойную преступную жизнь, Лен. Ты трахаешься с Флэшем!  
— А он — со мной, — самодовольно напоминает Лен, смирившись с тем, что закончить начатое ему сейчас не светит. — И, заметь, это после вчерашнего-то ограбления.  
— Половину которого ты безбожно с ним флиртовал. — Мик смотрит на Снарта, на бардак в комнате, вздыхает и отворачивается, собираясь на кухню за чем-то покрепче, чем пиво. — Удачи и не забудь про мои слова.

Через полгода Лен с ехидной ухмылкой вручает Мик коробку с надписью «ОГНЕОПАСНО», и тот понимает: предупреждать уже действительно поздно.  
Зато можно хорошо отпраздновать.


End file.
